Although some prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,430 Hibbs, 2,069,923 Olson, 2,043,509 Easters, and 2,497,701 Telasky have taught devices resembling bench planes and incorporating some type of roller or rollers, they are however very different from the present invention and in no way teach the present invention. Thus, the Telasky patent teaches a chip-guiding roller which does not contact the work surface, while the Easters device is a power driven plane. The Olson and Hibbs devices also show motordriven grooving devices, wherein the Olson devices slides on a set of skids.
None of these patents teach the hewing of a lumber workpiece, and none show or teach the use of eccentric rollers to accomplish the hewing of lumber. Consequently, none of these prior art inventions generate a variation in the depth of planing, filing, or gouging as these devices are moved over a workpiece, but indeed seek to accomplish the opposite result; mainly, the smooth planing of a workpiece. Consequently, none of these prior art devices in any way teach the new and useful features of the present invention.
More particularly, the chassis and eccentric rolling assemblies of the present invention, in conjunction with the arcuate cutting edge of the cutting iron mount on a standard bench plane to convert the plane into a device that generates varying depths gouges into a workpiece as the plane is moved in a linear fashion across the workpiece. By varying the downward protrusion of the cutting edge of the cutting iron below the lower surface of the bench plane, various shaped hand-hewn appearing designs may be generated in the workpiece by the present device.